The instant invention relates generally to gaming machines. More particularly the instant invention is directed to a gaming machine in which a thin profile video display is pivotally mounted within the gaming machine and positioned to overlie a plurality of mechanical reels in very close proximity thereto so that both the reels and video display reside in a viewer""s normal field of vision.
Once the player has embarked in the wagering process on a casino game, a successful game is one which maintains the interest of the player for a protracted period of time. Distractions which interrupt the player""s concentration are counterproductive in attaining this goal. Because the casino environment is rich I both visual and auditory stimulus, its relatively easy to-divert the attention span of a player from a machine on which the player is presently participating.
One manner of distraction takes the form of requiring the player to divert the player""s visual scan from the machine presently being played to other areas of the same machine in order to glean additional information. For example, some games have a series of reels oriented at one central portion of the machine and a bonusing device at a vertical extremity. This requires the player of the machine to divert his/her gaze and frequently alter the angulation of his/her head in order to clearly view the bonusing opportunity. Such diversions break the rhythm of the player during the course of play and make the player susceptible to other visual stimuli in the casino environment.
In addition, the volumetric footprint of the machine, and not only just the surface area that it accommodates on the floor but also its visual height sometimes provides visual barriers that break up the panorama of the casino or diminish the machine density on the floor. Machine shortages are especially undesirable in times of heavy traffic.
In addition, the dimension of conventional video displays inside of a gaming machine consumes a considerable amount of space which could be better allocated for other uses.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art in multiplicity of ways. In one aspect, the instant invention uses a low profile liquid crystal video display (LCD) which is dimensionally quite thin. One benefit from using such a thin display is that the portion rearward of such a display which heretofore had received the conventional, deeper video display now has been left vacant and can be used for the purposes. Another aspect of using a low profile LCD is that at least one peripheral side wall can be angled so that it is oriented immediately adjacent a plurality of mechanical reels such that the angled side lies almost tangent to the outer periphery of the annular reels which are serially oriented and collectively define a cylinder. By providing the side wall of the LCD display in close proximity to the reels, the field of player stimulus generated by the machine that is of primary importance to the player (i.e. the video display and the reels) are comfortably positioned within the normal field of vision of the player. This affords the player relative ease of viewing when regarding the device he is playing.
A corollary to providing a thin profile video display, as mentioned, allows storage rearwardly of the video display. This is effected by supporting the video display on hinges preferably on one side of the housing which ensconces the machinery associated with the video game. Preferably, the video display hinge is near a hinge for a front door that allows access to the interior of the machine. By having the video display mounted on a hinge at the same side thereof, the video screen can be rotated out of the box allowing access to the interior of the box where storage can be provided for other instrumentalities useful in the game, such as surplus coinage, other peripherals etc. Because the LCD mounts for rotation about a vertical axis, a special docking arrangement is associated with the LCD that allows power to be supplied to the LCD once the LCD is restored to its operative, closed position. More specifically, a latch and socket plug arrangement are provided on a side of the LCD remote from the hinge so that the LCD is automatically powered up upon latching the LCD back into its deployed condition within the housing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful gaming device featuring a low-profile video display.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which allows a video display to be placed in very close proximity to a plurality of reel mechanisms and therefore within the normal viewing field of a user""s normal field of vision.
A further object of the present invention is to provide devices characterized above where an access rearward of the LCD, heretofore preoccupied with a larger footprint display now has storage capability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above in which the LCD is powered up by means of a plug socket on a side of the LCD remote from a vertically oriented hinge.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine comprising, in combination, a housing defining a hollow interior and having a front rotatable panel which has first hinge means allowing access to a video means, said video means supported on second hinge means allowing rotation and exposing said hollow interior.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plurality of mechanical reels mounted in an interior of a gaming machine, each reel of annular contour and oriented in side-by-side relationship such that collectively outer surfaces of said reels generally define a cylinder, and a video display having an angled surface placed adjacent said reels.
Viewed from a third vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video display having a substantially planar front and rear surfaces and a periphery extending between said surfaces including one peripheral side adjacent said reels, said one side having an angled wall spaced from said reels by a minimum clearance to still allow rotation of said reels but orienting said video display immediately adjacent said reels.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.